One Up and One Over
by dragkits
Summary: No HBP or DH Harry and Draco are stuck in Hogwarts for the Summer befor their 7th year and weird things are happening. will they admit to their feelings for eachother or not? DM/HP BZ/OC!... better summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**One Up and One Over**_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything… except for the plot.**

**A/N: K guys don't kill me this is my first fanfic ever! So please help me and I'll try my best. Oh and I can't spell for my life so I apologize for that!**

**Rating: PG-13… for now.**

**Summery: For some odd reason Draco and Harry are called upon the headmaster in their 6****th**** year at the same time. They find out that three of the students are staying for the summer holidays. Them two and another Slytherin who was passed out in the hospital wing at the very moment. How will Harry make it through the holidays with the two Slytherins and not to mention his growing feelings toward Draco?**

**_________________________________________________**

**Chapter One: Why is it always me?**

Draco woke up to a terrified- or was it pain filled- scream coming from the girls dorm.

"What the hell?" Blaise said groggily, "What time is it?"

Draco looked at his clock. "12:00…12:01. What could those bloody girls be up to now? We have class tomorrow. Not to mention it's the last one till the summer holidays-he was cut off by another scream and some shouting and then Professor Snape walked in.

"Boys," he said tiredly, "There is nothing to worry about. Oh and Draco the head master wants to see you."

"Okay I'll make sure to visit him in the office before class tomorrow"

"No he wishes to see you now. In his office let's go."

"Yes Sr." Draco looked at his friends helplessly and got up yanking on his robe to fallow Professor Snape.

******************************

Harry was awoken by Professor McGonagall shaking him. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now, Potter" she whispered urgently. Harry jumped up nodding. He grabbed his robe and one the way out of the Gryffindor tower.

Once out of the tower he sprinted to Dumbledore's office passing many complaining portraits. _I swear all these stupid paintings do is complain. _He thought as he came up to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmasters office. He stood there for a couple of seconds before a voice scared him.

"Potter why are you out of your rooms? Well guess I'll just let the headmaster deal with you." Snape sneered. "Lemon Berg"

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy step onto the steps with him and Snape. _Why is he here... Maybe e got found out as a death eater… but that wouldn't be good… no! no! no! what are you thinking that would be awesome! But then there would be no more Malfoy. So he's your arch enemy besides Voldemort of course. _Before Harry could finish his thoughts on the other hand they had reached Dumbledore's door. Snape knocked on it before entering and dragging the two boys behind him.

"Ahhh Severus you're here and right on time too. You may leave." said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sr." Snape said with a confused look on his face and with that left.

"Boys I called both of you here to tell both of you that you will not be going home for the summer holidays-"

"You must be crazy." Draco cut him off.

"No and I assure you that your parents have been alerted of this. Same with your Aunt and Uncle Mr. Potter"

Harry hadn't really been listening since Dumbledore had said that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursly's for the summer holidays. But he did here that they had been informed he was safe. _Not that they would care._"Sr." he said "May I ask why are we staying?"

"Well I can't tell you until the summer holidays start."

"Why Sr.?"

"Well I can't let the other students very well know so I can't trust either of you until all of them have loaded the train and are off to London. Back to what I was saying before all of this. You two-"

"Could this be related too the girl who was screaming all our bloody ears off earlier?"

"I told you that will have to wait . Anyways," Dumbledore sounded a bit exasperated "You two will be staying here for the holidays. I have set up a room for all three of you-"

"Three of us?" Harry and Draco coursed together.

"Yes, three of you. Another Slytherin will be staying also."

"Whom?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter stop asking questions please." He looked at both of them sternly making them both clamp their mouths shut before another question could escape. "I will be setting up a room for the three of you. This room will have three bed rooms, three bathrooms, a study room, a small library, a kitchen and a common room. The location will be in the dungeons, sorry Harry, and the password will be Parseltongue. Got it boys?"

"Yes Sr." they coursed together still feeling slightly scared of the professor stern gaze.

"Then you two had better be off to bed you have your last classes tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" and with that both boys filed out of the office.

At the end of the stairs they glared at each other.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

And walked back to their dormitories.

*************************************

Once in his bed Draco mulled over how in the world he was going to survive the holidays with Harry._ Since when was he Harry? Oh well I have to spend a whole summer with him better start calling him Harry now._ Well at least there will be that other Slytherin. He wondered who it was as he drifted off to sleep.

*************************************

_How could I be so lucky! I get to spend my last summer as a minor in Hogwarts. How could I be so unlucky! I get to spend it with two Slytherins. AWWW Draco isn't that bad. DRACO?!?!?! What is getting into me. Okay maybe I could survive him. The other Slytherin is a girl I picked that much up from what Draco said. What if its Pansy? Ewwwwww I couldn't stand her. What if its Millicent Bulstrode? Id rather have Pansy. Oh what about that one girl that was called after me but I don't know her shes so quiet and never gets called on. And in first year everybody was being so loud I don't think anyone knows her name. But I would be fine with her since she never talks and wont bother me. _

While in his thoughts Harry had made it all the way back to his bed and with it decided that he like silent girl the best he drifted off into sleep.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: K guys common how did I do? Huh? Huh? I think that I'll let you guys find out why they are stuck there al Summer till later… don't hit me! You will find out don't worry!

Hey Do Me A Favor And Review! Tell Me how I did! And Help Me Out With Ideas For My Future Chapters!

dragkits 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**One Up and One Over**_

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: I know in the last chapter it said rated pg-13 but I have decided to make it M. Sorry for the incontinence. So 2****nd**** chapter 1****st**** story I'm sooo excited! **

**______________________________________**

**Chapter two: How the friends will take it.**

"WHAT?!?!?! DRACO MALFOY?!?!?!?! IS DUMBLDORE ON CRACK?!!?!?!?!?" Ron screamed.

"Honestly Ron Malfoy's not that bad. And plus Harry will have the other person too even if they are Slytherin. Who is it anyway Harry?" Hermione said.

"I don't actually know." The bell rang for them to get to class. Grumbling Ron and Harry grabbed their bags while Hermione scolded them for being so against school.

"Its not so much as being against school 'Mione, but potions with Snape." Harry said thankful for the change of topic.

"Yeah, Harry's right." Ron chimed in agreeing as they reached the potions room. Everybody was talking about the upcoming summer holidays. Everybody that is except for 3 Gryffindors and 3 Slytherins. Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, and Draco. Then that girl walked in the one that nobody seemed to notice. She looked paler then usual. Draco got up and walked over to her and started muttering some things to her. At that precise moment Snape walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy please sit down and leave Miss. Potter alone."

"Yes Sr." Malfoy said with wide eyes. And glanced in Harry's direction, but Harry was just as confused. It seemed as if nobody else noticed Snapes slip up.

Potions was enduring, and through all of it Draco and Harry kept looking at each other and then the girl. Snape had some how managed to take 20 points off of Gryffindor and added 20 to Slytherin. It didn't matter Gryffindor was still in the lead by 60 points. And they still had McGonagall coming up and she was certain to give them a load of points.

When the bell finally rang there was a rush to get out of their. Draco caught Harry's arm before he could get away though. "Potter, tell your friends to go on ahead I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay, Malfoy." Harry sneered. "Ron, Hermione, go on ahead I'll meat you at Herbolagy!" they nodded and left.

"Malfoy what do you want?"

"You never told me that you had a twin sister."

"I don't nor if I did would she be in Slytherin."

"Potter mind you please be polite we will be spending the rest of our summer together. I dot really know her, she's always in the library. All I know is that today is her birthday."

"Ha she's not my twin today's not my birthday. HA!" when Harry had said They came upon where the green houses were. "well I guess this is goodbye Malfoy."

"Only for now Harry." Draco said and walked away with a smirk.

_Did he just call me Harry? Nah. I'm imagining things. _Harry shook his head and walked intothe green houses.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as the bell rang.

"Were you just talking to that ferret?" Ron asked looked slightly betrayed.

"Yeah he wanted to know something about this Summer that's all." Right as he said that Professor Sprout came in and clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Today we shall be reviewing vlictous plants now who can tell me what a vlictous plant is used in?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Hermione?"

"It is used in the parlitous potion Professor, but I thought that we weren't supposed to learn about either of those until next year?"

"That is true Miss. Granger but I though I would give you the chance to get a head start, and I need help trimming them down. I will pair you up now…"

Harry leaned over to Hermione "What does the perlioyus-"

"Parlitous."

"Yeah, what does it do?"

"It's a potion to see if a person can speak a magical language. I made last week for extra credit. I have a vile if you want it."

"how do you tell?"

"Well first off if positive they glow a slight blue tint if negative red, and second of they can only speak that language for 15 min."

"Oh. That's creepy."

"Only to you because you speak Parseltongue. Oh looks like your with Malfoy and I'm with blackhead."

"Who?"

"Well no one knows her name so they call her blackhead. She's in Slytherin."

"Hey 'Mione do you think you could get her to drink this I wanted to see something."

"Yeah Harry no problem." She said rolling her eyes.

"Now everyone break off into your groups." Piped up Professor Sprout

Harry moved over to Draco and groaned when he saw the Malfoy smirk on his face. "Oi, Potter what were you and granger talking about?"

"The Parlitous potion. She apparently made one last week and wanted to give it to me. She's partnered with that girl so I asked her to give it to her at the end of the lesson. She said she would."

"Why?"

"To prove to you were not related. If she glows blue she can speak Parseltongue red she can't."

"Oh" for the rest of Herbolagy they worked in silence.

When there was ten minuets left in class their seemed o be an uproar over by Hermione. The girl next to them was glowing a pail blue, and seemed quite embarrassed. "I told you specifically not to touch the plant 10 points off of Slytherin for not listening. Now clean up!"

Hermione walked over and said to Harry, "She hissed at me." The turned and left dragging Ron with her.

"Not a Parseltongue eh?" Draco said smirking.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." But Harry couldn't help smiling.

Transfiguration was pretty dull for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. McGonagall managed to take 10 points off Slytherin and add 50 points to Gryffindor. Putting Gryffindor in the lead. With 1260 points 130 more then Slytherin which had 1130.

The Grate Feast went smoothly and Gryffindor won Slytherin got second. And in the end Dumbledore promptly gave a speech.

"To 7th years we wish you good luck, but you will be sorely missed. And for all of you remember that while you have fun at Hogwarts there is still the danger of Voldemort out there and that you need to stay alert. With this I promptly say goodbye, good luck, and goodnight." And with that the year was over.

__________________________________

**A/N: ahh Summer has started! Hey HEY! Stop tying to hit me. Okay okay I get it you want to know whats going on…. Youll have to read the next chapter ;) an I promise we will get harry and Draco together cant you already see the tetion? Huh? Huh? *wink* don't you just love that girl what did they call her black head? Hummmm? Maybe she knows whats going on… ******** have to wait and see.**

**Special thanks to:Elektra107, RAYNE1692, and absorbaloff for supporting me and my 1****st**** story.**

**Marvilo-riddle136:your getting some point but I cant say yes or no that would give to much info if you know what I mean. I'm glad you like it and thanks for the support. **

**Hey do me a favor. Review. give me tips, ideas corrections comments anything just review!!!**

**dragkits 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**One Up and One Over**_

**Disclaimer: JKR owns almost everything I own the plot and a few characters.**

**A/N: I think this might be the big chapter where I let you know what in the world is going on… or not we will see. I know I update fast but I'm just trying to get as many chapters in as I can because later this week I'm going on vacation and I wont be able to update… no internet… but I promise that I will write while I am there and maybe I'll get a couple of inspirations. SO when I get back I'll have more chapters up I don't know how many but there will be more and it's only ten day I think you can survive.**

**_____________________________________**

**Chapter three: A Walk of Realizations**

Harry walked over too Dumbledore as many of the students filed past him toward Hogsmeade. "Sr. could I walk with Ron and Hermione to Hogsmeade seeing as it's the last time I'll be seeing them before our 7th year."

"Yes, Harry but make sure you are back here before we lock the gates. Got it?"

"Yes Sr.!" Harry called over his shoulder as he ran over to Ron and Hermione. "He's letting me to Hogwarts with you."

"Gosh mate I still don't see why you can't just come with me to the Burrow. I mean surly the reason he wants you here is for your safety, and with Draco Malfoy that wont happen."

"Ron! Malfoy is seeking protection form you-know-who not joining him gosh! Get your head strait." Hermione said sternly.

"SO…. Harry, how do you plan to survive the Slytherins? Draco Malfoy and a PMSing Slytherin can't get much better then that."

"Thanks for the sarcasm but I plan to train in my dueling skills and my defense skills. I will be completely ignoring those Slytherins." Harry said ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head that said he would be all over Malfoy the second they left.

"That's smart of you Harry your thinking of your upcoming battle with You-know-who." Hermione piped in.

"Yeah I guess. Hey Hermione I you sure that girl-"

"Blackhead?"

"Yeah, her. Are you sure she hissed?"

"Of course right after I gave her the potion and she drank it she hissed."

"Okay… Oh well there is the train. I'd better start heading back up to the castle. I'll see you guys next year and I'll send you owls. Bye."

"Bye, Harry" Ron and Hermione coursed together.

Harry was left to his thoughts and that nagging voice that was strangely feminine on the way back to the castle. _"oh just you wait now its only you, that girl, and Malfoy and soon you will be all over him."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that we have been rivals since the beginning."_

"_Yes, but you two have always had a strange liking for each other. That is why you have always looked each other out."_

"_True but I always thought that had something to deal with the fact the we hated each other" _

"_Ha you used a past tense! You admit it your starting to like him! You like him! You like him!!!!!" _then the presence that had been talking to him left not waiting for him to argue back.

_Maybe I do like Draco, but how is that her concern. Bloody hell what were you thinking you do not like Draco, no MALFOY!! Urgh what has gotten into me? So he isn't that bad just like Hermione said. But he's a Malfoy. Not only that but his fathers a death eater. But he's on that light side that makes it okay. Fine I like him that doesn't mean I want to be all over him. Yeah you do! He does have a hot body… Ewww this is Draco Malfoy I'm thinking about. But I would love to be inside him or have him inside me. Whoa whoa whoa whoa. I need to get my mind off this before I start getting Horney._ All this time Harry had been looking down and when he looked up he saw Dumbledore with the strange girl and Draco.

"You're here just in time Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said as he sealed up the gate. "And know would you three fallow me."

Draco and Harry fallowed Dumbledore and the girl. "So, Potter we are stuck in this god forsaken school together all summer."

"Yes, Draco and I don't plan to spend it wooing you so stop wishing."

"So we are on first names now are we?"

"Only if you want to be."

"I do trust me I do, Harry." When his name rolled of Draco's tongue Harry shivered in delight. But Draco didn't see this because he had walked up ahead Harry to catch up with the others.

Harry walked in contented silence behind the others but he was staring at the back of Draco's head thinking. _Maybe I do want to be with him_.

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised and I planned to but I felt this is where this chapter stopped when I was writing. But I promise cross my heart and hope to die that you will get some info next chapter. Thank you everyone for your support**

**Torchwoodfan13: I'm glad I'm able to intrigue you. Trust me you will love the plot… I hope. *wink***

**So how am I doing? Good? Horrible? Okay? You could tell me with a Review. That's right its Review time. Go ahead you know you want to.**

**Love, Dragkits**


	4. Chapter 4

_**One up and One Over**_

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all.**

**A/U: This is for sure the big chapter… but you wont know everything. ;)**

**_________________________________________________________**

**Chapter four: Getting The Answers**

"Lemon Berg. I need to change that," the headmaster said as they stepped onto the steps. "So Carissa would you like to explain your portion?" he asked the girl as they walked into the office.

"Yes Sr." Harry thought he had herd that voice, but she never talked so how could he have. "You two might want to sit down. There is going to be a lot of information I'm going to have to tell you. First I'll tell you about who I am. My name is Carissa Miranda Potter. I am the only daughter of James Potter and Lynnette Riddle-"

"My father would never cheat on my mother."

"I know he was put under the Imperius curse by Tom Riddle… My Grandfather.-" Harry's eyes widened.

"You're a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor you positively the most powerful witch yet."

"Pease stop interrupting me Mr. Potter. I am also currently the only heir of Tom Marvilo Riddle. Better known as Lord Voldemort." With that Draco's eyes widened.

"Yes Draco I'm a maniac's grandchild. Recently I have inherited something. Something quite important but I can't gain it until I have the proper items to use it. And to get those I have to go to Voldemort himself.-"

"Why are we here?" Draco asked.

"Because I have requested you here." She said and then turned to Dumbledore. "Sr. could you explain the rest please?"

"Yes, Miss. Potter. The thing that Carissa is inheriting is the Queenship over the vampires. You see her mother was a full blooded vampire but was killed before she could steep into Queenship. And her father was half vampire which makes you quarter vampire and the half-brother to the ruling princess herself."

"Also," Carissa cut in, "Harry I suspect that if you go into battle with the dark lord that he will make your vampire blood show and then he would be able to kill you while you are transforming. So once I gain my Queenship I would like to transform you. May I also add that vampire blood amplifies a wizards magic. The blood the more amplified. That is why we try to get as much magic and vampire blood in to our royalty."

"Why am I here" Draco piped up. "And was that you screaming?"

"You are here because when Harry wakes up he might be a bit disoriented, and will need his mate to calm him down.-"

"First off I'm not his mate. Second off how would you tell? Third off I'm not his mate. Fourth off you didn't have anyone. And fifth off I'M NOT HIS MATE!!!"

"I can tell because I'm the princess of all vampires. Yes I did and I'm not obliged to tell anyone because I don't know if he wants it known or not. And you are his mate Harry even excepts he likes you.-"

"Did not… okay maybe a little."

"See."

"Was that you who was screaming that one night?" Draco asked.

"Yes sadly my transformation was hard because or the royal blood."

"So how do you deal with your blood thirst?"

"I drink from snake's blood. It is almost the same taste."

"How do you woo the snake to hold still?"

Carissa looked at Harry and hissed _"I ask them nicely and they listen. Don't worry I don't kill them. I just take every so much. You see I have about 20 different Snakes all of which love to donate their blood."_

"_Are you saying I will need so snakes for when I turn?" _he hissed back

"_Not exactly."_

"Interesting display of Parseltongue you two but we would like to understand. Oh Carissa Fawkes made this for you. He said it was a tribute t the fact that even though you are a dark creature you stay on the side of the light." Dumbledore handed Carissa an egg. The egg was pearly white and seemed to hold great potential.

"Oh Professor I couldn't… oh thank you Fawkes" She walked up and kissed the phoenix on to of the head gently. "I will take care of her like no other." The phoenix nodded its head acknowledging that he already knew that.

*******************************

"What is that?" Harry asked as they walked into the grate hall for lunch

"It's a Phoenix egg. I don't know why I got blessed with it, but I won't be complaining."

"How did you know it is a girl?"

"Well first off as a vampire I have a unique way to since those kind of things and as the chosen owner of the Phoenix I have a mind connection with it already. It's really weird though since I'm not used to it-" she got interrupted by a hissing.

"_Stop staring at me you spiteful brat."_

"_Eliza, let Draco go!" _Carissa yelled.

"_He kicked me why should I?"_

"_You probably scared him seeing as your the most poisonous snake in the world." _She leaned down and picked up the snake which wrapped itself around her into a comfortable position. _"Your getting to heavy for this" _she hissed at the 8 foot long black snake.

"_You picked me up not my fault."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Hello" _Harry hissed at the snake.

"_Oh maybe I'll finally get someone intellectual to talk to. Hello I'm Eliza. And you are?"_

"_I'm Harry"_

"_Nice to meat you, but I'm going to take a nap good dreams."_

"_Good dreams."_

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco asked

Harry and Carissa just looked at each other and laughed.

_________________________________________

**A/N: So different then you thought huh? Well I finally told you. Next chapter will be all about Harry and Draco I promise and the chapters are probably going to get longer.**

**Migsantiago: did I answer your question? Oh and to let you know Blaise comes in later in the story as a BOY. Keep reading ;)**

**Guess what Time it is? That's right its review time. Tell me how I'm doing ask me questions help me out just say hi anything Just Review and Let me know your reading! You know you want to! So just RVIEW!!!**

**Love, dragkits**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One Up and One Over**_

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**A/N:I think we are going to get to some of the good parts in this chapter. Oh and there was a mix up on one of my earlyer chapters on who reviewd what sorry My E-mail screwed it up but I'm not going to make that mistake again so sorry**

**_____________________________________**

**Chapter five: Alone**

It had been two weeks since the day all the students left. Carissa had left to go to Voldemort two days after that and still hadn't returned and Harry and Draco were slightly worried.

"Where could she be?" Draco asked worry etching his face

"I don't know. All I know is the dream I had last night." Said Harry

"Dream what dream. You didn't tell me about this."

"I thought I did."

"Tell me!"

"It might be better if I show you." Harry said walking up to Draco and placing a hand on each side of his head.

**Flashback to dream**

Harry was in a dark room with three other people in there. He knew one had to be Voldemort because his scar was burning. He looked around the other two people were in hooded cloaks. The voices started.

"Young Princess you ask for a dragon? I know what you are doing. You want to take my King ship."

"My Lord, I promise you even if I do take your King ship I will take your side. You shall be my lord and I shall be your servant."

"Malfoy bring Miss. Potter here." The smaller of the two was dragged by the other towards Voldemort. Voldemort grabbed her right arm and yanked up her cloak. Harry saw not a dark mark but a snake branded on her arm. Voldemort touched the snake with his bare hand. Carissa screamed at the top of her lungs. The snake started writhing in pain. Harry stepped towards them and then remembered he was in a dream. _"Do you promise to come and be my servant? Listen to everything I say. If I give you your dragon and your winged panther you won't try to go back to Hogwarts. And if you do we will kill you. Do you still want them?" _he hissed

"_Yesss"_

"Malfoy, I want you to bring Miss. Potter to the Dragons. She may pick out any one she wants. And then give her the winged Panther./then escort her to her rooms… and make sure you give her, her the weapons back."

"Yes, My Lord." The taller figure Picked up the smaller one and left.

A huge snake slithered in _"My pet" _Voldemort hissed, _"Why do I trust her? Is it because she is my only heir. The only person that can carry on my charge after I leave this world for good?" _Everything went black.

**End Flashback**

"Harry? what happened? Harry?" Harry had passed out and was on the floor. "Harry? Wake up!" Draco had dropped onto the floor next to him. He pulled the limp form into his arms and carried him with him to the couch. "Harry you cant do this to me! We are here alone there is no one to help you. Harry please wake up don't leave me alone." One single tear dropped onto Harry's face alone.

******************

Carissa new she needed to hurry. Voldemort had accessed Harry's mind when she was in there and if she didn't get back soon he would die that or become another dark lord. She would have to turn him sooner then she had hoped to. Malfoy handed her, her wand and two swards. Vampires always carried swards for when magic was in inaccessible. They were specially made and could deflect any spell. Malfoy interrupted her thoughts "I don't trust you. I thought I would let you know that."

"Does that matter? Is this the room"

"This is the dragon stables yes." They had entered what looked like a giant stable. In each stall was a dragon. Carissa walked around looking from one to another. She came upon a beautiful dark blue dragon. "Uh, That one isn't tamed she has a temper and doesn't like anyone."

Carissa waved him off and saw a light hit the dragon making the blue reflect. She noticed that every once in a while there was a hint of green. And then the light passed leaving the scales to look almost black. She entered the stall completely entranced. The dragon backed away from her but didn't seem to mind her in the stall. She continued to walk towards the dragon. And when she reached it she gently laid her hand on its neck. Immediately there was a mind connection between them. Carissa decided to use the question to gain an aspect on the dragon. _"Hello graceful queen of the sky's. have these evil men been taking good care of you?"_

"_If you mean by locking me in here and not letting me go the no. And then they think that they can just tame me and ride me like some animal." _The dragon snorted to show her frustration. _"Who are you? I haven't seen you before."_

"_I am Carissa the princess of all vampires. As soon as I gain a dragon and my winged panther I shall be queen and I will take my people away from this retched place along with my dragon and panther."_

"_Well Princess Carissa I would be honored if you were to choose me as your dragon. I will fight for you with my life." _The dragon nodded her respect.

"_I would love to have you. May I ask what would be your name?"_

"_Elena."_

"_Very well we shall go claim the panther and then get out of her." _Carissa turned. "I will take this one."

"Fine lets go, Greg! Please get-"

"There will be no need Elena will fallow at my will."

"Okay then lets go get your panther." It was a short walk to the room where the kept the panther locked. "Here we are your-"

"Carson!_ How have you been my poor baby!"_

"_I have been better. Are we going to make an escape? Yes I do believe so. Your going to have to work with the dragon Elena."_

"_That is quite fine with me." _Carissa walked over to Elena then.

"_We will move on three ready? One, two, THREE!!" _Carissa turned and fired an assortment of spells at the three death eaters in the room and in the same maneuver jumped onto the back of Carson. Elena had token out the roof of the shed and taken flight. Carson jumped up and snapped her wings open racing up to Elena who was fighting off an assortment of creatures. _"Get on Elena's back, Carson. She can fly faster."_

"_Sure thing." _Carson wheeled and landed on the back of the great dragon. Elena ripped herself from the creatures and strained her wings to get out of there. As soon as she was away from the wards around the castle Elena appiriated to Hogwarts. She landed on the grounds and before she had settled Carissa jumped off.

"_We are going to have to do the ceremony now to save Harry." _Neither of them asked who Harry was they just nodded and waited. Carissa drew her sward and walked over to the dragon cutting into her flesh and then did the same for the panther. She placed her sward on the ground and conjured a knife. She the cut herself o both of her hands and placed her hands on each of the others wounds. "I claim the blood of a dragon and bond with it. I claim the blood of a daemon and bond with it. And together with their blood and these bond I shall become the queen of the vampires." A dark glow surrounded them and Carissa felt herself changing, morphing into her new and correct form.

"Now I have to go she said and bolted using her new ability to run quickly and passing through walls. She used her strength to bound down the stairs in 3 steps per flight, "Parseltongue!" she snapped as she reached the door. And she entered. What she saw was Draco Sitting on the couch quite distraught and a passed out Harry in his lap. She walked over to them and placed her hands over Harry's heart doing what was to be done. She brought out Harry's vampire blood and changed him.

***************************

When Harry woke up he found himself in Draco's lap with Carissa leaning over him. She looked tired but relived. He looked at Draco again and saw before him a beautiful sight. Draco was smiling. Truly smiling. Harry then got another surprise. Draco had leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweat kiss one that Harry would kill just to have again. But before Harry could say anything else he passed out.

_______________________________________

**A/U: okay I know I promised Harry Draco Chapter but I wanted to do this first. Nest chapter will be Harry and Draco I promise cross my heart. I know I only got one chapter in today but I was busy and whatnot so but Tomorrow I'll get more in I promise… Maybe I'll get in tree ;) did you like the last part? And don't worry you'll get more Carissa using her new powers in chapters to come!**

**Torchwoodfan13: I'm glad you loved the twist I threw in and I'm happy to keep intriguing you. What were you expecting anyways maybe it could help me out later in the story if I got some ideas.**

**Guess what time it is! That's right Its REVIEWING time! Tell me how I'm doing, your opinions, corrections, anything! JUST REVIEW!!**

**Love, Dragkits**


	6. Chapter 6

_**One Up and One Over**_

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all**

**A/N: Okay I know I promised to post yesterday but something's showed up and I didn't have the time to I'm sorry. This is also sadly going to be my last post before I go to the middle of nowhere and have no internet. Sorry guys but it will be 10 days before I post again but when I do post again I'm sure I will have lots of chapters for you guys!!!**

**_________________________**

**Chapter Six: The Lion and The Snake**

Harry woke up in his bed. He looked around trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly everything rushed back to him. _I'm a vampire. And Draco Malfoy kissed me._ He got up and walked into the common room.

Carissa and Draco were talking and when he walked in they stopped. Carissa looked at Harry and smiled while Draco just smirked.

"I need to go see why Carson is calling me. Come Fawn." Carissa motioned to the now hatched and half-grown phoenix. And then left the room.

"So the lion leaves his den." Draco said letting his gaze drift up and down Harry's form

"And the snake leaves his hole." Harry responded then he noticed that the only article of clothing he was wearing was his boxers. He flushed and mumbled something.

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple of days. Carissa said you'd be tired still after you woke up…"

"Yeah I am still a little tired"

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Kinda… but… when I woke up just a second ago it felt weird like I shouldn't have been there."

"Would you rather sleep in my bed then?"

Harry shrugged "I'd rather not be alone. I didn't like the feeling of Voldemort in my mind. I felt alone. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay but in my bed. I don't think I could stand the color red all over the place like it is in your room."

"Fine come on then." They walked into Draco's room. Draco took note of Harry still wearing only his boxers. He smirked and started to take off his own shirt. "What are you doing taking off your shirt?"

"Well if I'm going to sleep to I would like to be comfortable." He said taking off his pants leaving himself with only his boxers on.

"Right" Harry's voice was a pitch higher then usual and he couldn't bring himself to say something else. His vampire instincts suddenly took charge and all rational thought was thrown behind. He was going to seduce Draco Malfoy.

*****

Draco saw the look change from confusion to predatorial on Harry's face. That alone made Draco feel slightly aroused. Then Harry strutted forward seductively. Draco knew it was the vampire doing this but damn he was convinced Harry wanted this. The last bit of will Draco had left in him left when Harry pulled him to himself by his waist had pushed his lips down on him. Harry caressed Draco's lips with his tong and Draco granted him leave by opening his mouth. Harry's tong snaked in and explored Draco's mouth. But Draco wanted more than this he pushed his body against Harry's franticly trying to get more skin contact. When he did that his and Harry's arousals brushed against each other. Both boys gasped at the contact and Draco threw his head back. Harry seeing the exposed flesh attacked it. He gently nipped kissed and, licked every part of Draco's neck. Draco then thrust his hips forward needing more contact. Harry responded by pushing his leg up to Draco's crotch putting pressure on his arousal. The boys started thrusting in uncontrollable climax. After they had both cum they leaned against each other to catch his breath.

Once they had their breath under control the walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. They were passed out in a matter of seconds the lion and the snake curled together and for once had not fought when left alone.

_________________________________________

**A/N: Okay guys I wrote it. I did it. And I did my best. Ahh I can't wait to weight the next chapter its soooo much fun I know exactly what I'm going to do!!! 10 days and then you guys will understand. :) just wait!! **

**Migsantiago: I'm glad you feel that way. Oh and there will be lots more twists later on just you wait ;)**

**Idina Malfoy: yes Harry is officially a vampire and we will get more info on the vampires later on as in customs and reasons and powers just you wait.**

**Renji-Girl666: Is this good enough for you? I understand how you feel too I hate it when authors do that so I sympathize with you. **

**Guess what time it is!!!! That's right its time to review!!! Tell me how I'm doing! Scold me for doing something wrong! Give me complements. Ask questions. Or just talk about your favorite parts! JUST REVIEW!!**

**Love, dragkits**


End file.
